A Choice Outtakes
by bexie25
Summary: This is a series of outtakes for the story "A Choice", predominantly in Edward's POV. Rated M for later chapters and it is recommended that people read the story "A Choice" before reading this one.
1. Finally

**Hello my Dear Readers,**

**This little package of a story is actually an outtakes section for my story 'A Choice'. This will perhaps be the only chapter of the outtakes that you will be able to read without having read the story beforehand. It is uncompleted and so if you want to read it, please review it! Oh and just one more thing: These outtakes will mostly be in Edward's perspective, as is this one.**

**You should all know my motto for the story A Choice... well, it applies to this one as well.**

**Read. Review. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"… Although World War One did not cause the flu, the close troop quarters and massive troop movements hastened the pandemic and probably both increased transmission and augmented mutation; it may also have increased the lethality of the virus."<p>

_Correct_, I thought wryly, genuinely surprised, as I pretended to be paying avid attention to the inane History teacher before me.

"… A minor factor in the worldwide occurrence of this flu was increased travel. Modern transportation systems made it easier for soldiers, sailors, and civilian travelers to spread the disease."

_Wrong; the increased travel was a _major _factor._ I thought to myself._ I should know; I lived through such a disease; it is the reason why I am here, as I am, today._

I sighed dismally as I listened to the teachers lecture, pretending to write notes to a subject that I knew all too well.

The Spanish Influenza of 1918 was the very reason that I stood as I did now, in the nature that I did. It was the very reason for why I became this… a monster of darkness, forced to spend a lifetime, or rather _existence_ like this…

… A vampire.

Now, before you scream, please allow me to… _properly_ introduce myself. Perhaps then you would understand that, by the standards of the others of our kind, my family and I would be least dangerous to humanity.

My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and I am a vampire. Cullen was the name of my Coven, Masen the family surname of my human biological parents. I have been in this form for just shy of ninety years; my hair is bronze-coloured, my eyes golden; this is part of a list of very _physical_ attributes of a vampire. We had, as a whole species, ice-cold skin, the colour of a corpse, blood red or golden eyes – depending on diet.

My family and I were strange creatures to an outsider; we preferred to drink from the blood of animals, as to not hurt a human. Human blood drinkers were notorious for their red eyes, perhaps the only correct fact that humans knew about us. Common myths were the inconceivable and completely unrealistic beliefs that we slept in coffins, burned from contract with light and of course, the ridiculous notion that fangs descended from our teeth when we were about to feed.

The truth was, however, that we could not sleep, sparkled rather than burned when out in the sunlight and our teeth, normal and human-looking to the naked eye, had a razor sharp edge.

As a species, we were supernaturally fast; so fast that human eyes could not see our movement if we moved with our natural speed. We had the strength to lift perhaps two cars at a time, or more.

Another thing - that I had yet to find in my existence - was a mate. A mate had the same, if not more importance as a wife in human ideology, but for a vampire, it meant so much more. Our mate and our mate only would be the one that we would spend the rest of eternity with, happily and fully committed.

The only reason that I knew so much was because, unfortunately, in a family of seven, I was the only one without a mate; a fact that I resented almost as much as my very existence.

The bell rang and for perhaps the first time, it jarred me, startling me from my thoughts. I recovered quickly, careful to take my time and keep up my thoroughly rehearsed charade as I collected my books at a mild, human pace and left the building.

It was now lunch, a fact that did not sit well with me. To be in a room with odious children, where I was forced to read their arrogant, self-obsessed minds was not something that I enjoyed. Rather, I craved for a solitude that would never come, never exist for me in this lonesome life.

"Eddie," Emmett said, grinning as I made it to the table.

I sat down, raising an eyebrow and I looked at him. "Do not call me Eddie," I snapped, unable to contain my frustration, pain and loneliness.

"Please, Edward," Jasper said, looking at me and wincing. "I know that-"

"Though you can feel my emotions, in their terrible depths, you cannot see why I feel such things." I murmured lithely, again unable to contain myself. I then sighed as I heard Alice's miniscule growl and I looked at her elfin face.

"I'm sorry, Alice," I said to her quietly. "I did not mean to offend or harm. I do not understand what it is that I am feeling."

She seemed to understand, but there was more that she did not share as she smiled at me radiantly. I frowned, confused as she blocked her thoughts, immediately reciting the Declaration of Independence in French, then Greek and then Italian. It was all lightning fast, which fed my mild headache.

"Alice, tell me," I said to her irately, only shoot an apologetic glance at Jasper. "What is it that you are hiding?"

"Only time will tell, dear brother," she said cheerily and I growled angrily, wanting to understand.

"Watch your actions, brother," Jasper said angrily, raising an eyebrow at me. "Or I will not be held accountable for my actions."

"I am sorry, Jasper," I said to him. "I cannot comprehend what is happening to me. Why I feel like this; it is preposterous."

Jasper nodded, silently appraising what I said. _It is alright, Edward; I can feel what you are feeling. Do not worry, I forgive you._

It was only then that I felt something. Something unfamiliar and I did not understand. My body turned to the direction of the pull, some miraculous pull that I could not fathom.

Craning my neck to see what this object of my focus was, I was met with a girl; a teenager with beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I could feel myself fall into her eyes, without even a conscious recognition or acknowledgement of doing so.

But I forced myself to look away, overwhelmed by the feelings that coursed through me. What was this? This feeling, this sense of completion and compassion of need and fire and… and love?

Gasping, I realized what this was; who this was… it was my mate.

"Mine," I whispered, mesmerised by the creature before me. She was mine, and only mine. I had to have her, to see her, to… to love her.

And oh, how I wanted her; it was as if I had been reborn into a life of brilliancy and fire… so unfamiliar that I knew not what I wanted… the only thing that was certain was her and the fact that she was my mate and I hers. Just as I was forever hers, she was forever mine.

As I made that admission, I was filled with the fire of need to see my mate. Looking away from her eyes, my eyes coveted the rest of her beloved body. From her beautiful, creamy skin, so pale that her only comparison would be a vampire. My eyes then drifted to her gorgeous, cute button nose, only to drop to her full lips.

Immediately, I licked my lips, the desire to race over there, pick her up and then kiss her senseless at the forefront of my mind.

I moved my gaze down, narrowly avoiding her chest though, as brash as it was, I had to admit that I had a strong desire to gaze upon them. I did not pause as I took in every inch of her skin and body shape, unable to deny that I would rather view her in… a certain number of clothes, quite lowly at that.

When I reached the end of her body, I shifted my gaze to her hair, sighing at its perfection. It fell in beautiful, radiant brown curls, full of life. It dropped to her lower back and I sighed as I supressed the urge to run my fingers through it.

But then something came to me, a realization and I expanded my extra-hearing, straining to hear the words that would surely flow from her beautiful mind, like music to my ears.

And yet, as I tried, I was unable to reach them. It was with a huff of a laugh that I realized that my wish had been answered. I had been given that solitude through my mate…

… Never had there been a better gift within an already precious treasure.

Suddenly, for the second time today, the bell rang, jolting me from my thoughts. But that did not matter… because my love was here.

Finally.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think, I would love to hear from you.<strong>

**There is and never will be an updating schedule. These are outtakes and so they are not the focal point. The story "A Choice" and my other stories are and so please know that updates will be a little jumpy and unpredicable. That is why it is best to alert the story as opposed to favouriting it. However, if you wanna favourite it, be my guest.**

**Thanks readers and leave me some love.**

**bexie25**


	2. Urges, Desires & Feelings

**Hello Readers,**

**I'm sorry it took so long to get this out, but Edward POV has always been difficult to write. It's getting better, but I was also getting bombarded by other ideas for future outtake chapters.**

**Just so you know, there will be swearing (not on Edward's part, but through thoughts and Bella) and lemons.**

**Now.**

**Read. Review. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I parked in the garage adjacent Emmett's jeep, then ran up the stairs and through the threshold. I followed the herded thoughts of my family and found them, reconvened in the living room.<p>

I always smiled as I thought of the room; it was just so very ironic that we chose to call it the living room when the very souls of the people that lived here, entered the room, were in fact non-living, dead.

"What have we here?" I asked as I sat on the lone lounging chair. I looked at each of them, trying to decipher their thoughts. They were all hiding them – except for Alice, who hid everything but her excitement for me - and I did not like it.

Finally, Esme smiled at me. "Oh, my son; I heard there was a momentous occasion that happened at school today. Tell me, what was it?"

I smiled, blindingly happy at the thought of my love. "I found her."

Esme – my mother for all intents and purposes – gasped, delight colouring her thoughts. "Oh Edward, - you've found your mate, finally. Oh, that is wonderful. What is she like?" I detected a hint of relief and I knew why immediately; Esme and perhaps Carlisle had always worried – for possibly fifty years now, as I had not found my mate - that Carlisle had changed me too young. They had not realized – in fact, none of us had realized – that I had simply been made to wait until she was born.

I smiled once again, both at my thoughts and the fact that I was happy and content for the first time in a century. The only way that I would be better was if I were with my mate. "Perfect; perfect for me, in every sense. Beautiful and pale, she has chocolate brown hair, her eyes of the same colour. She has the most gorgeous blush I've ever seen."

Esme bounded over to me, exultation ringing through her thoughts. I heard all that I needed to hear, from both her and the others of our family – from all but one. They were not concerned that she was human; they were just so relieved that I had found her, finally.

Esme grabbed me up in a fierce hug and I chuckled as she swung me from side to side, practically jumping on the spot.

When she leaned back, she smiled again and then returned to her seat. I smiled to myself and sat back in the chair, looking at the rest of my family.

"Does she feel the connection?" Carlisle asked me and in his thoughts, he congratulated me.

I frowned. "I do not know; there is a reason why I said that she was perfect for me in every sense. Her mind, it is silent to me."

There were a range of emotions throughout the family; both in their thoughts and through expressions.

The first to voice theirs however, was Carlisle.

"How so?" He asked, cocking his head to the side and leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. He was frowning, consumed by his thoughts.

I smiled and raised an eyebrow. "I cannot hear but a whisper."

"And if you try to penetrate her mind?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing happens; I am still unable to hear her. But it feels like there is a wall shielding her mind from me."

He nodded to himself, his mind flitting over possibilities. He paused, however, at just one.

"A shield, you think?" I asked, frowning. Was my mate a shield?

"Yes, I believe so," he said, nodding to himself. "And if it is present when she is human, then she must be a quite powerful one at that."

My being swelled with pride for my mate and I felt myself fall deeper in love with her; I heard Jasper sigh and when I looked at him, he was rubbing his chest.

"Jasper, I am sorry," I said and I tried to control my feelings somewhat.

"It's alright," he said, shrugging as he calmed down. "I'm just revelling in the fact that you are no longer brooding."

"Hah!" I said once and he smiled.

_You've changed so much already, _he thought to me happily and I smiled.

When I looked over at Rosalie, I watched her carefully.

"Rosalie?" I said and she looked at me. "Speak your piece."

She frowned. "She's human, yes?" Her thoughts were agonizing over the possibilities and I frowned, closing my eyes to seal my anger.

A moment later, I opened my eyes and nodded, looking at her understandingly. "Yes, but do not fret; I will only change her if she wishes to be changed."

She nodded, relief colouring her thoughts. "Good."

Emmett did not say a thing and I did not need him to. He said it through his thoughts and I nodded, smiling at him in response.

My love had known most of everything from the start, for I could not stop myself. She did not known of the mating and my love for her, not yet. But she did know about my supernatural status in this world and everything that came with it. She knew everything about me and I her.

Neither of us made a move toward each other, though we were quite close. We spent every lunch together, alone, speaking freely to one another.

My mate was ever so curious; she always had a question to ask me. Be it about something supernatural, my human life, my family… she always had something to talk about and I would always smile, answering her question the best I could.

If we ever spent time together outside of school, it was at her house. I could not bring her to my family's home, to meet my vampire family yet. I would wait until… well; to be honest I didn't know when I'd bring her.

Her father knew of me, as a friend, but I never stayed to meet him. I was always gone by the time he came home, for I knew it was easier.

As time wore on, it grew harder and harder for me to supress my nature urges when it came to my mate. Every day as the sun rose, my body sung to life, knowing that we would see our love, our treasure soon. My inner monster would pace within me, at the height of its impatience, growling and mumbling unintelligibly at the prospect of waiting.

He wanted to possess her, to claim her, in a way that would surely make her cry out in terror. The things that he imagined when it came to our love were derogatory, so terrible that I could not condone merely thinking of them.

The man within me, the one that all others saw, was at war with the monster from dawn till the time that we arrived at that school, the place we had met her and our desires had awoken. There, we both waited – impatiently, at that – for our reason for being to arrive.

And she did, every morning, only fifteen short minutes after we did. She drove her defiled truck, parking it close to the Volvo and yet not close enough for the monsters liking. She got out of the car and closed the door, casting glances in the general direction of where my family, my monster and I were standing beside our cars.

I would smile to myself as she came up to me, smiling.

_I _made her do that; she was happy to see _me_.

And yet, I always felt that she never wanted me. She never made a move or a pass toward me, and I couldn't help but think the worse.

Did she not feel it? The fire, the need, the love, the completion, the… the connection? If she did not, then she would certainly find another and my life – my _existence _– would be over.

Jasper would always look at me, as I felt that, and smile at me reassuringly. Alice, having noticed this would immediately comfort me through her thoughts.

_Good things come to those who wait, Edward_, she would think and I would frown, just slightly with my mouth. She would smile then. _She will be yours, Edward._

_But when?_ I would think desperately, completely at loss. My adoptive sister, my favourite adoptive sister, would always try to comfort me… but how would I be able to wait longer?

It was usually at that time that the vulgar and disgusting thoughts of petty male teenagers would bombard my mind.

_Holy shit! Look at what Bella's wearing today. I could just imagine- _Tyler Crowley usually thought of taking Bella in vulgar ways and varying positions. His thoughts – petty human ones – would be terribly unjust, as he did not know of every little detail that made Bella her.

Nor do you, I thought to myself before I could help it. I chose immediately to ignore myself, just as another person's thoughts entered my mind like the plague.

_Mm! Look at those legs, those hips… and hot damn, that ass! Damn, I'd like to tap that. _And that was the other male that really got to me. Michael Newton – or _Newton _as I favoured referring him to – was what many would consider a womanizer. He would prey on the women of the town, all teenagers despite some of the claims he made, all to impress others.

I would grow stiff with anger amongst hearing them, trying to control myself. Their thoughts brought me to a heightened sense of the need that I had been fighting before she'd arrived. The want to claim, to possess, to _mark_ was nearly all I could think of for more than a few seconds.

On the other hand, I also wanted to kill the little incompetent males, for the mere reading of their thoughts showed me what could very possibly be Bella's body in the flesh. And if they were even close to the truth - as I was sure they possibly were - I would be forced to unleash a possessive hell.

But then, Bella would look at me, concerned and my evil inner thoughts would fall away for contemplation of a later date.

She would call my name and I would smile reassuringly, making an excuse – though I hated to think of it, of lying to my mate, especially because we could not do it convincingly – as to why I was suddenly so still. I would calm down when she turned to face me and give me her full attention, the monster smirking all the while, confident that she wanted him and positively gloating that she was concerned… about him.

As the days turned into weeks, the weeks then into months, I slowly lost confidence. Surely, if she felt the intensity of the connection, she would have done something about it. Alas, she did not and I slowly withered away within me. The fact that my mate, my very reason for existence did not see me as I saw her was devastating. I couldn't be sure that she would be happy with me, anyhow, so I suppose in the long run it was better for her.

But then again, if I had known that I would have to fight for her, I would have by all means approached her sooner. My love felt some kind of connection between us; I was sure, as her actions toward me proved such a fact. However, she had also been the supposed 'imprint' of Jacob Black, a mongrel from the La Push Reservation.

Though from what I've heard of the legend, I was certain that it wasn't so.

And then, on that one day, my dreams were crushed… and answered.

"Hey Edward," Bella said, smiling at me.

I looked up from the table where I had been waiting for her. "Hello Bella." I left it simply, though I wanted to continue… to ask her questions that only a lover could. I swallowed them back, smiling at her openly.

She sat down opposite me. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

She was shy and strangely hesitant. "Of course, Bella." My love, my everything, my mate, I amended silently, looking at her.

She didn't notice the love in my eyes, for she stared at the table. "Well, it's about Jacob... um, Jacob Black."

I think my heart shattered, but I regained composure, for a second later she looked up at me. "What about him?"

She looked down and there seemed to be tears in her eyes. I roared internally at the sight; whatever this dog had said to her obviously hurt her and I would not stand for it.

"Well, he-" she broke off to breathe in deeply through her mouth then release that same breath from her nose. And then she spoke. "He said some things about you and what you are and he- he told me I was him _imprint_?"

My breath stopped and I let out a low growl, my heart breaking and splitting through the middle even further. My hands fisted as I fought the wholly pain that wracked through my body; but not only that went through me, and I was blown away at the feeling of possessiveness that washed through me.

"Edward?" She looked up, her breath hitching as she saw my face. She leaned in, a movement that was unconscious and instinctual and I smiled internally as I finally really saw the effect that our connection had on her.

"It can't be," I rasped, looking at her and she frowned.

"Edward, please listen to me-" she said but I just shook my head, closing me eyes.

"You cannot be his imprint, Bella," I said brokenly and I looked up at her through my eyelashes. For the first time, I was not in control of myself and I strived to make her see what she meant to me; what we were for each other.

Her breath hitched and she looked at me. "Why?" She finally breathed, minutes later.

"Because you are my mate," I whispered, looking at her and pleading for her to understand what she meant to me. "I love you too much to lose you, Bella."

"You-" she whimpered, overcome from emotions. "You love me? And-and what's… what's a mate?"

I smiled at her warmly. I swallowed before I answered. "A mate is the centre of our existence; when we meet them, we experience the only change that we can ever feel. You are that for me; my everything and I love you… so very much."

She swallowed. "I need… Can we meet with Jacob this afternoon after school, please? I need… I need to see you both and decide."

I looked at her, with all the love I could muster and her breath hitched. "Yes."

She smiled, "thank you."

I reached out and with just the tip of my fingers, I touched her cheek.

The electricity and heat made me groan lowly and Bella instinctively leaned into my touch. It was magical, everything I ever needed and I just couldn't… just _wouldn't_ imagine myself without the chance to feel this again… this bliss.

But that was when I realized that if she did feel for Jacob more and chose him, then I would let her go. For her happiness, I would let her go and forever be alone, missing my other half.

I would watch over her, though not to closely as to attract attention or notify her of my presence. I would make sure she was safe; protect her as best I could…

… And when she died… I would follow her.

I was left to my own thoughts for the remainder of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? <strong>

**Next up, chapter 1 of A Choice..**

**bexie25**


	3. Soulmate

**Hello Everyone!**

**I am so very sorry that this has taken so long. Just as Bella wasn't really talking to me, Edward wasn't letting me in on this particular subject. He would rather talk to me about other occasions... which will come very, very soon. Promise.**

**I don't believe I have anything other to say that I won't put down the bottom other than this:**

**Read. Review. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>That afternoon, I met Bella as I usually did outside the gymnasium. She seemed shocked to see me there, but she was smiling and obviously happy to see me at the same time. I smiled internally, opting to only let her see a poker face with no emotions.<p>

She was concerned, which made me loathe myself momentarily and so I looked at her lovingly. It relaxed her and she smiled as we walked to my car.

"Bella?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Yes?" She asked, swallowing nervously.

I smiled warmly at her, hoping she would calm. "Would you like to drive to your house separately? I would pick you up and then we can go to the treaty line. Only if you wish, as it would probably be easier. Especially if you choose…" I swallowed hard, looking away from my mate as I finished the sentence. "_Him_; that way you would be able to spend time with…"

I could not finish the sentence, so I left it as it was.

Bella's breath hitched and I looked at her, concerned. When my eyes drifted to her face, I gasped. Her beautiful, fragile face was marred by red-rimmed eyes, brimming with tears. Her chocolate brown eyes, so deep and lovely, were marked with sadness and somehow, I knew that we would come through this; that I would come out of this, with a mate for eternity.

She had never shared that much information about her relationship with Jacob, but she had not needed to do so. I could tell that they were not as deeply _involved _as we were. It was obvious. She did however, tell me about some of the fights they have. All were over ridiculous things and it just proved even further how badly they suited each other.

"Edward?" Bella said, shaking me from my thoughts. My head snapped around to look at her of its own volition.

"Yes Bella?" I asked, biting my tongue to stop the sweet little petnames that I had been calling her ever since I'd first seen her from coming out.

She smiled, sniffling as I frowned. "I-" She stuttered, pausing to organize her thoughts. "I think that would be a good idea."

I smiled, choosing to keep the fact that I knew she wanted to say something other than that to myself' there was no need to anger her or embarrass her. "Of course," I said and she smiled once more, turning around to go to her car. I waited until she was in her truck before I climbed into the Volvo. I watched her as she passed by me, then I drove behind her to her house.

When we arrived, she did not hesitate to climb into my car and we smiled at each other as I started the car again and headed toward the Treaty line.

I was anxious and irritable when we arrived; Jacob was dressed only in blue shorts as was his way and he smirked at me when he hugged Bella. He didn't seem to notice that she did not hug him back, that she was tense.

He kissed her cheek merely to anger me and it worked; I forced myself to restrain my actions, to control myself while I mentally planned his death for touching her in such a way.

She was my mate, I knew she was and I was quite certain that one way or another, we would come out of this together.

My hands curled into fists at my side, clenching and unclenching as he reflected on the one-sided interaction.

_She loves me too… I can feel it. She wants me to kiss her, I bet. _He looked at me, overconfident as he smirked and rubbed his thoughts in my face. _Hah! Look at that bloodsucker's face! The leech is so fucking jealous._

I growled, twitching as I considered ripping his arms off.

But I would not do so, for I was positive that that would hurt Bella in some way. While they were not meant for each other – a fact that was most certainly clear – he was still her friend; she still cared for him in a brotherly way and I would not cause her pain by hurting someone she obviously cared for.

Bella stepped back, out of his embrace and looked between Jacob and me. A frown marred her face, her lips pouting then separating as she bit her lip in concentration.

"You have to choose, Bella," Jacob said, breaking through her thoughts. His own thoughts were smug yet impatient as he thought about her choosing him. "Me or him; you can't have both. Whose death would hurt you the most?"

I watched my mate, growling when she flinched at him ridiculously insensitive question. I glared at the mongrel, absolutely furious that he would put such pressure on her; on my mate. I thought for a fleeting moment of how it would feel if I were to rip him apart limb from limb for hurting her so. I was sure that my eyes were black with anger as I glared at him.

But then I looked at her and she smiled, trying to reassure me that she was ok. Instantly, the anger that had clouded my vision flooded out of me and I relaxed, my gaze softening as I regarded her.

Her gaze suddenly became calculating and I watched as emotions flitted across her face, so very fast that I was nearly unsure of which emotions there were. Each emotion sparked a different reaction within me; when her face shimmered with pain, the despair and worry that raged through me and the questions that bubbled to my lips, begging to be asked were forceful.

There was a brief moment – perhaps a time period of ten seconds or so – where she looked at the mongrel and I, amused. But then her expression was serious again and I breathed in.

It did not escape me that every time she looked at me… her gaze lingered on me rather than on Jacob.

Whilst my thoughts were filled for my love for her and my assurance that everything would somehow be alright, Jacob was slowly losing confidence and filling with ire.

When she looked between at me and then Jacob once again, I smelled something that nearly emitted a purr from my chest. My eyes were black, of that I was sure as I breathed the scent in once again.

It was the sweet scent of my darling mate's arousal; floral and overpowering, I had to refrain from gasping it in. I watched her as her eyes settled on me for another moment, and I noted that they were filled with lust, clouded by it as if she were unable to feel and see anything else.

She licked her lips as she looked down the length of my body and I gasped, unable to help myself, my eyes pitch black with… need.

She forced herself to calm down and she thought through her decision again, looking between Jacob and me perhaps only once more before she gasped, her eyes flitting over to me and filling with tears.

My thoughts battled with each other, as if there was an angel on one shoulder and a devil on the other. The angel, the positive thoughts were hoping and praying to a god that surely wouldn't answer that she had realized that we were meant for each other. The devil, the thoughts filled with torment, were sure she had finally recognized the monster within me.

But that was ended when she whispered one small, little word.

"You," her breath hitched, tears flowing relentlessly down her face and I did not pause to register Jacob's reaction as I flitted to her side, joy and hope and many more emotions than I could ever express and name filling me.

I wrapped my arms around her small, fragile body, pulling her close to me – as close as was possible. The wonderful electricity that was always present between us, flowed around us, filling us and I watched as she felt it, finally understanding the importance and significance behind it. The electricity, the tingling pulled us toward each other as if it were another being, powerful and unrestricted; like magnets.

I was mesmerised; unable to stop myself as I claimed her aloud. "Mine," I whispered and understanding dawned on her features, as well as certain happiness. The need, the urge to touch her is just too great to withstand and my hand lifted of its own accord, the fingers reaching up to gently trace her lips. Her full, luscious lips were her usual yet beautiful natural colour. I was sure that girls throughout the world would be envious to have lips that looked like these.

My hands could not stop once they had found purchase on her skin; they traced her face, memorising it and revelling in the feel of it. Her high cheekbones, her button nose… everywhere they could touch, they did.

Finally, I could not resist the temptation any longer; now that she had acknowledged me as her mate I had to mark her… it was a must. It was mandatory and a delightful thrill sung through my body as I leaned down and my lips connected with the part of her skin that was just behind her ear.

I kissed it, perhaps suckling just a little before I peppered her gorgeous face with kisses, marking her with my scent as I placed flicking licks and nips all along her jaw and ears.

Bella seemed to realize the motives behind my actions, because she gasped, the scent of her arousal now fresh again as she leaned into me. The scent was so delicious, so tempting that I could not keep the growl that forced its way out of my mouth at bay as I leaned back and simply looked at her.

She looked at me for a long moment before uttering a few words that just… liberated me. "I love you and yes, I am yours."

The forcefulness of my emotions and the declaration that she had just made had me smiling. If it were at all possible for a vampire to produce tears, than I would do so now.

But there was then a sad little look on her face and so I worried to uplift her spirits once again. "As I am yours, my love and of course, I love you too." She smiled at me and the words I had spoken, before she leaned up on the very tips of her toes and pursed her lips.

I growled, instantly knowing what she wanted, what she was asking for. I purred into delight then gave in to her silent request.

My lips descended upon hers feverously; this was a kiss of passion, of love and most certainly and importantly, it was a kiss of claim and possession. She moaned and the sensations only made me pull her tighter against my body; there was no space between us – not even so much as an inch.

The sensations of the kiss were amazing; I was filled with a need, a compulsion to make my mate feel loved and cherished and pleasured. She had to know that I loved her, that I would cherish her and that all I wanted was for her to feel the maximum amount of pleasure that she could.

Not only that, but the kiss made me need more; I was affronted by the craving to take her, to make love to her. It was then that I decided within myself that I would make love to her as soon as I could and as soon as she wanted me to. I would be on her beck and call and I did not mind in the slightest.

It was then that we were forced apart by none other than the clearing of Jacob's throat.

She sighed and detached herself from me, but did not leave my arms or make any move that implied that she wanted to, for which I was grateful. Instead, she leaned into me and I smiled to myself at her easy acceptance.

She turned her head and looked at Jacob. "Jacob-" she began, only to be cut off by Jacob who was sporting a sad, sad smile. She was surprised that he was smiling, that much was obvious.

"It's ok," he said softly, looking at the both of us. "Seeing the two of you together… I get it."

He turned and looked away with the parting thought…

_Look after her, Edward, _his thoughts were sincere. _So help me God, look after her. We may not have been meant for each other but if you hurt her in any way I will fucking kill you. I hope you understand that._

I did understand that and though my inner mating instincts did not like his message, the human side of me did.

But I could not focus on that as I realized the significance of what had just happened…

Finally… _finally_… I had my eternal love, my mate, in my arms and I was whole for the first time in a hundred years.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, it ended before <em>A Choice's <em>chapter did.**

**But, Bella is the dirty one out of this couple when it comes to what she will give me. Edward is the gentleman and he will not give me anything on them making love or anything.**

**It's somewhat frustrating... but I shall get to the bottom of that soon!**

**Now, the next one coming up with be... how the eternity ring came to be. It's a sweet chapter so far, but Edward wanted this chapter finished first it seems.**

**Also, please review; I love reviews and it helps me get Edward to come out of his stubborn, old fashioned shell!**

**Goodbye, leave me some love!**

**bexie25**


	4. The Eternity Ring

**Hi!**

**Surprise! I said that it was coming 'very, very soon' - I promised you even... and now here it is. This one is... well, I wouldn't call it long but it is 6 pages... :D**

**I hope you like it... the next one may be coming soon... I'm not to sure. :D**

**Now, not a lot of you reviewed - only 3 of you actually... I like reviews. I certainly do not write for them, but I fucking like them. Please do review even if it's a smiley face...**

**This little chapter tells the story of how The Eternity Ring from the second last chapter of A Choice came to fruition. Please go and check it out on my profile, I don't think it's that hard and the ring is really, really beautiful. **

**And so, please:**

**Read. Review. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Now, I do not usually do this – I am only actually creative in music, or rather, that is the area that I excel in above all else.<p>

It had been a few days since I had first met my beloved at lunch, and since then I had not been able to eradicate one particular image from my mind.

My Isabella, my Bella with a ring that I had designed for her – only for her – on her finger. It would not be an engagement ring – my mother's ring had been waiting for a century to be worn and would not rest until it was safely on my mate. Rather, it would be an eternity ring, a symbol that said to all that we were in love, and would be so for forever.

To do that, however, I would need to know her ring size. To figure that out, I would have to somehow get a ring on her finger.

That was going to be impossible.

My love did not wear jewellery, and I must say that she did not need it. She was already beautiful and I feared that if she accentuated that any further, I – and unfortunately, many others of the male specimen in the school – would lose it. It would surely start frenzy for mankind.

And that was the one and only thing that stopped me from designing said ring; every time I tried to release my ideas onto paper and design it, I would sigh or groan in frustration.

It just did not look right, did not look perfect. I must have wasted a hundred pages by now; each time coming up with something that just wasn't… that just wasn't _Bella_.

"Edward, wait up!" I heard from somewhere behind me and I turned around, smiling.

"Bella," I said, looking down at her; she was panting, her heart beat rocketing in her chest from the physical effort that she had just made.

She smiled at me, her mouth still open as her pants quietened and her heart beat regulated. "Where are you going?"

I chuckled, looking down at my books which were merely props. "I was walking toward our biology classroom; all these teenagers are giving me a headache with her ridiculous inner monologues."

She chuckled, her eyes brightening, glistening; she was nodding and worrying her lip. I swallowed back a growl at the very attractive sight; she was beautiful, enchanting when she was this happy. I wished to always see her just like this. "Well, I was just about to leave for biology too… wanna walk together?"

"By all means," I said, smiling at her and gesturing for her to proceed forward.

There was never a moment of silence between us. As soon as we began walking, my Bella began talking.

"Where were you yesterday?" She asked quietly, always conscious of the dangers of talking about supernatural things in such a public place; I looked at her sideways, raising a brow. She snorted and then whispered "I know you were away because of _that_… but where did you go?"

I chuckled, "you're always curious, aren't you?"

_It's one of the things that I love most about you._

She blushed, "yes."

_I love your honesty and your blush, always your blush – I swear it may well be the death of me._

I nodded, smiling to myself. Then I leaned down and whispered the answer in her ear; "the meadow."

She frowned and I understood – she had never been to the meadow before. "The meadow?"

_You are incredibly cute when you're frustrated or confused; one of the millions of things that make you… you – my mate, my soul._

"Yes – when we _first_ came here," I said, stressing the first so that she knew it was not a recent founding. "I found a small, beautiful meadow. It is a ways away from society and so I can feel peace, something that is a rare occurrence. One does not usually receive that gift if they can read minds." I smiled to myself as I thought of when I had first found it.

_It is only when I talk about my supernatural self that you get this look on your face… a dazzling, beautiful, faraway look on your face and it always makes me fall just that little bit more in love with you._

"What's it like?" She asked silently and my eyes flashed to her face, regarding her carefully and wishing for the umpteenth time that I had the ability to read her mind.

"What is it what like?" I asked slowly, still watching her.

"Living for a hundred years like you have… seeing the things that you have and having to constantly move around like you do?" She asked slowly, almost wistfully and then she turned to me with a look of wonder on her face. "What is it like to be you?"

_You always shock me with your questions and the feelings that those questions evoke… but that question, that one question has to be the most shocking yet. In fact, you shocked me to such a degree, that I could not answer you._

"I… well, I-" I stuttered and she smiled, patting my hand.

"Tell me when you can… when you know," she said and then she passed me and walked into the classroom.

I followed her – as I always would – blindly into the classroom.

_You will most definitely be the death of me, my Bella. _

That question left me thinking.

What was it like to be me? Why, that indeed was the question. It was one that I not only needed to answer for my Bella, but also for myself.

I thought over everything that transpired in that conversation – all that she had said, every word imprinted on my mind – as I tried to come up with the answer.

One thing was certain; my existence was not a very nice one. I did not wish it on anyone, not even those I may despise because it simply was… there wasn't even a word to describe the plethora of deep emotions that I have felt in my time on this earth – both as a human and as a vampire.

But there were also good things about my existence… my family being one of them. Carlisle was very easy to get on with; his inquisitive, scientific mind was always full of interesting things and just one conversation could last for hours.

Esme, ever the mother in our household, was the heart of the family. Every single one of us adored her, for she was compassionate and loving… much as my Bella was. She did everything that a mother would; if you felt pain, Esme Cullen would feel it with you and try to comfort you even if she were at a loss as to how to do so.

Rosalie was stubborn and hard-headed but a very passionate and strong sister. She would stand up for what she believed in, how she felt and always offered her opinion whether you particularly wanted it or not. But she was a fighter; she would defend her family to the bitter end, only wanting them safe and sound.

Emmett was inappropriate and brash; bordering on rude even. But his faithfulness and optimism was something that we all loved about him. Despite being a goof, he did – on occasion – bring forth a good, stable and honest opinion that was full of wisdom. He would and could make anyone see sense and he always strived to cheer a person up to the best of his ability.

Alice was endearing and adorable, though being frightening annoying. She knew everything and anything about you, to the degree that it was almost intimidating. But her shortness and elfin face – as well as her keen… fascination… with fashion – was what really made her. That and her mate, Jasper.

Jasper was a war office from the Civil war in the 1860's. He was covered in battle scars from his early years as he had been changed by the maddening and psychotic Maria… a vampire intent on ruling. It was a fact that he only truly found himself when he found Alice. Alice had broken him out of his shell, soothing the traumas of his early years and all that he had done.

Another thing that was good about my existence was the opportunity of seeing everything. All of the historic sites, historical moments were captured and kept in a vampire's mind and it was sensational. To see all that I had seen, that Carlisle had seen was just extraordinary.

But our very susceptible minds were also a curse; being able to remember everything, be it good or bad was not always something to be desired. For sometimes, the little horrors were astonishing. It would surely keep a human up for the rest of their lives.

The bloodlust was another thing; it was hard to be in public, added to that the idea of reading everyone's minds, it was aggravating and, at times, painful. Headaches were always on the brink of happening, especially when in a room with a hundred or so beings. There was no way to escape it; the dry, aching and hollow feeling in our throats, the impulse to hunt warring with the impulse to follow Carlisle's quest to be good…

… It was a hard line to follow.

"Edward?" Bella whispered from beside me and I looked up slowly. She smiled at me, "are you alright? You seem very distracted."

I looked at her carefully and nodded, looking around to see that the room was empty.

"Yes, I am fine, thank you Bella," I said and she shrugged her shoulders, blushing and biting her lip. "But we must go; I am afraid that we will be late for our final class."

She nodded and hopped up, grabbing her books and walking up to me. I quickly – or rather, as quickly as I dared considering her klutziness – walked her to her next class and then to my own.

I was left to my thoughts for that one period; Emmett called out to me several times in his mind but I could not answer him. I wanted to answer this most important question for Bella. She wanted to know and I could never deny her, nor could I deny myself of something that was truly needed.

And this was truly needed.

When the bell rang to signal the end of school, I did not hesitate to make my way to the gym. When I arrived, Bella was just coming out of the door and she smiled when she sighted me.

When I stopped in front of her, I launched into my explanation, not giving her the chance to say hello.

"It's hard and uncertain, at times unbearable. The struggles that I am faced with every day sometimes make me forget all the good things about this existence. But when I thought about it after you asked me… I realized something. There are two things that make my existence on this Earth worth it. My family is one of them; my family supports me with everything and always offer their opinion, whether I necessarily need it or not." I looked at her and she had tears in her eyes, smiling through them as she sniffled. "But it's you, Isabella as well as the members of my family… _you_… if I had died as I perhaps should have, I would never have met you. I would never have experience this happiness in being able to let myself loose and unleash my true, inner feelings. You make this existence alright, despite all its hardships. You know what I am and you do not think of me as a monster – something that I have spent year after year of my sad and lonely existence thinking of myself as. No, you know what I am and you accepted it without so much of a second thought. I never had a companion to share all these feelings with… not until you. You have saved me, Isabella."

_In more ways than one…_

Overcome by emotion, Bella slowly yet surely makes her way across toward me. When she closed the distance, she smiled at me before carefully wrapping her arms around my waist, laying her head on my chest. She was smiling and I felt her tears as they dampened the shirt that I had on.

"Thank you," she whispered and I frowned, looking down.

"What are you thanking me for?" I asked quietly, stroking her hair soothingly.

She smiled. "For answering the question and for… for feeling the way you do about yourself… you have to know that you are not a monster. You were never a monster and you never will be."

I swallowed and smiled, closing my eyes in peace.

And that was when I saw it; I gasped silently as the image of the ring and the symbolic meaning behind it presented itself to me.

"Isabella," I whispered and she looked up at me and smiled, wiping at her eyes.

"Yes?" She asked; her voice hoarse with tears and emotions.

"I am very sorry but I must go home immediately," I said and she smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

"It's fine… I understand that this must have been a big thing for you." She smiled and slung her bag over her shoulder again. "Go home… I'll see you tomorrow Edward."

I nodded, "yes, I shall see you tomorrow morning."

When I arrived home, I flitted up to my room without a sound to the others. They were not curious, for I had done this for the last few days, locking myself away in my room. They knew that I was doing something that I considered important and I smiled as I set to work, for once knowing that I would be creating a ring.

I sketched excitedly, smiling to myself as I hummed the happy tone of my beloved's lullaby. I had been inspired immediately after seeing her and the lullaby had made itself known that night, sometime awfully late.

When I was done, it was not with a frustrated or angry sigh. No, it was with a smile; a contented smile that I held the paper up and looked at the creation.

The shape of the ring was her arms around me in that comforting moment after I had revealed myself to her. The pattern of those arms symbolised life, for she is my life; I depend solely on her. She means everything to me.

I smiled down at my little design, finally feeling the serenity of perfection.

_Yes… you may well be the death of me… but I do not mind. It simply… does not matter._

* * *

><p><strong>I thought it was sweet that he thought things after every couple of lines up in the beginning... :D<strong>

**What did you think?**

**Please review.**

**bexie25**


	5. AN Links to Eternity Ring and Banners

**Hello!**

**So, I got to the bottom of the Eternity Ring problem. No one could see the ring anymore, and so I talked to my friend… her tumblr had been deleted and that was where the pic was from. But, I found it and the link is here. I've now put it on my photobucket account…**

**DIRECT LINK: s1108 . photobucket . com / albums / h411 / bexie25 / A%20Choice%20and%20A%20Choice%20OUTTAKES / ? action = view & current = TheEternityRing . jpg**

**While I'm here, the banners are also up for A Choice, so check them out as well: **

**BANNER LINK: s1108 . photobucket . com / albums / h411 / bexie25 / Banners % 20 for % 20Stories /**

**NOTE – The link to the banners is the link to all the banners for my stories…**

**P.S. TO ACCESS LINKS, DELETE THE SPACES.**

**:D**

**Bexie25**


	6. Temptations and Distractions

**Hello**

**I'm sorry! I **_**know **_**this is late, I didn't mean for it to be… it just happened.**

**As you can see, all these chapters that are also in A Choice will be called what they are called in A Choice. I think that's easier so you know: ok, this is a chapter from A Choice retold in Edward's POV.**

**Temptations and Distractions is also a very good name for this chapter... you'll see why...**

**random quote from this chapter: *quote*: Gah! Just the need, the feeling of her against me… right where I wanted her… but to be separated by articles of clothing…**

… **It was madness! *unquote***

**Sorry, I just had to put that in... It is one of my favourite lines from this chapter… just like the thoughts the Cullen's have… so funny.**

**This is partially unedited as I just HAD to get this out to you… so sorry for mistakes.**

**Oh and uh, cliffy at the end… but that will be resolved soon. I've already started the next chapter of our outtakes.**

**:D**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I wanted my darling mate to meet my family. Having only spent her lunches with me, she was a stranger to my four siblings… an acquaintance at best.<p>

I wanted my love to feel comfortable with them, for she would now be a member of the family. I also wanted her to feel for Carlisle and Esme as though they were – or rather, _are _– her second set of parents; I wished for Esme in particular to be her mother for I knew what Renée Dwyer had done to her daughter – my love, my Bella – and what she had continued to do to her all through her adolescence to where she was today.

My only concern was Rosalie. The blonde vampire that I saw as a sister was often indeed pigheaded and endlessly stubborn, something I feared would impede on her relationship with my mate. All would be fine as long as Rosalie was at least cordial toward her. If she was not, I would have to talk to her about it with great haste.

Something I did not wish to do.

I wanted all of this for my Bella so she could feel what it was to have a true family. I wanted her to feel acceptance and love – something that she had perhaps never _really _felt before – and I wanted her to feel as if she belonged with _me_… and with my family.

And so, I had resolved to take her to my family so she could at least meet my mother and my father and meet my siblings without all the barriers that were present at school. I had resolved to do all this _before _we made love.

I nearly groaned at the thought. My need for Bella was beginning to become _quite _apparent.

But with it came a sense of release, oddly enough, because I would no longer have to hold back in showing Bella my love for her. I was now able to kiss her, to pull her toward me and simply hold her in my arms and against my body… and, of course, I was able to call her all the petnames that had continued to very persistently bubble to my lips, only to be held back until I deemed them appropriate.

And now, I could and would find it appropriate to call her such things… for she knew of my love and she accepted it and loved me back.

I had an overwhelming feeling of freedom that I could only and would only ever find with my love. It was new and it was exactly what I had desired for those long years before I had met her.

I would be able to spend each night in her presence, not having to wait for her to be sleeping soundly before I watched her from the rocking chair in the corner of her room.

I smiled, remembering the countless times that I had watched her… heard her; if nothing had convinced me of her love, her dreams that night – and many nights after that – would have.

The only way to her thoughts, watching her sleep and listening to her speak her mind during unconsciousness had instantly enraptured me, right from the start.

It was the barrier that had truly told me that my precious love was completely comfortable in her knowledge of me and the members of my family. When I had returned to her side the night of the day that I had met her, my darling, at school – unbeknownst to my love of course – only to find her talking of me in her sleep, smiling happily… there had been no words available to me that I could use to properly and justly describe the feelings that had surged within me.

"_Edward," she had sighed; smiling in her sleep… she was so beautiful in her sleep with her barriers taken down. "Edward… angel."_

She had continued to speak, but that single line had made me internally scoff; she had thought me an angel and yet I was hardly that.

Though, I had felt that way about myself, I was unable to stop the feelings of love, happiness… completion that had washed through me in that moment.

I loved my Bella more than anything – even my own _life_.

I was broken from my thoughts by the nervous yet excited thoughts of my family. The pushed my own thoughts that had filled my head away, replacing them with their internal monologues.

I chuckled lowly to myself. Alice must have informed my family of Bella's decision then.

I pulled myself away from their thoughts, not wanting to listen to them but instead wanting to focus on my darling Bella.

When my Bella gasped, I smiled. It was easy to hear that she liked the house, something I had been hoping would occur.

I knew what she was seeing, what _exactly _had made her gasp. We had arrived at the back of the house, meaning we had a view of all the rooms that faced the south.

It really was a splendid sight; something that was highly due to my mother for all intents and purposes and the mate of my sire, my father in all the ways that counted, Esme. She was highly commended for her work; after all, she had been the one with the gall and the creativity to recreate the house into such a masterpiece.

I did not look at my mother's prestigious work, however, for I was watching Bella.

When she looked at me, smiling, her eyes dancing with awe and happiness, my dead, un-beating heart soared. And then she said "it's beautiful Edward," her voice was a whisper of awe. "Really, it's amazing."

I smiled, letting her see just how happy I was at her praise. I knew Esme was unable to hear our conversation – just as the rest of the family was – and so I also knew that she would be thrilled when I informed her of Bella's praise later.

I smiled at the thought of her reaction.

Her comment had sparked a reminder of the cottage that Esme had styled for Bella and myself after first hearing that Bella was indeed my mate, the one I was destined to be with above all else. I knew that I had to speak to Bella of the prospect that the cottage was indeed ours. I knew that just as I knew that now was not the time. Alice's excitement was heightening by the millisecond.

At this stage, not a complete five seconds had passed since Bella's reflecting mark, so I quickly replied. "Love-" my heart very nearly sung at being able to call her that, at last "-can we talk about something after I introduce you to my parents and… siblings?" I stressed the word, wanting her to know just who I was speaking of.

Instantly, her eyes narrowed, keen curiosity shining, twinkling in her doe-like globes.

"Ok," she replied slowly, as if she were still mulling what I had proposed over. Yet I knew that it was only because she was trying to deduce from my facial expression what that something was.

A flash of disappointment nearly overpowered her expression, notifying mme that she was unable to deduce the answer from my face.

"Fear not, love," I said softly, wanting to calm her. I would loathe for her to feel disappointment needlessly. Her beliefs of some sort of terribly apparent – at least, it was apparent to _her _– inequity between us angered me as much as it saddened me. She need not feel that way for she was the most beautiful woman in the _world _to me… and I would always view her that way… always without exception.

Her head snapped up and as soon as our eyes met, her breathing and heartbeat quickened, the smell of her sweet, alluring arousal hitting me like a wrecking ball.

But then she did the most peculiar thing; she flinched and looked down, breathing in and out just once, slowly and calmly as she tried to compose and get a grip of herself.

And then she mumbled a simple sentence. It was indeed simple and yet it surprised me just as much as it confused me… as it _stunned_ me.

"It's really not fair, y'know."

I answered her immediately, confused though I was. "What's not fair, my love?"

She smiled, though at what I was at a loss to know. "You. Dazzling me."

I was thoroughly and absolutely speechless in my confusion, something that only occurred in the presence of my love.

Bella looked up at me when I did not reply and she snorted at the look of what could only be puzzlement that was apparent on my face. I did not see what the source of hilarity was, which only made me feel – and I'm sure _look _– a lot more puzzled then I had already.

"Seriously?" She asked of me, only confusing me further, making her finally realize my dilemma. "Oh my god, you have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

It was impossible for me to not reply and react in some measure. Though I was still so very confused, so my only reaction – and there in, reply – was to raise an eyebrow in question.

"Do you seriously think that everyone has it as easily as you do?" She asked, amazement clear as day in her voice and within her expression. "Do you think everyone gets their way so easily?"

But I simply was not focusing on her statements; they were merely defining her prior ones.

"I dazzle people?" I implored of her, still trying to comprehend what she was speaking of. "I dazzle you?"

She looked down once again as she replied. "Yes, all the fucking time."

My reaction was involuntary as it was quite possibly inexcusable. But I could not help it; to hear my angel of innocence speak such dirty and _non-innocent _words was just so sexually sinful.

And so… I groaned.

This only made my dear look up in askance and confusion. "What?"

I could not help but clarify though I initially had had no intention of doing so. It was her eyes; her big, loving doe-like eyes which were simply adorable in their innocence and shining with confusion that broke me… they _compelled_ me to answer. "You and your swearing are definitely going to be the death of me."

My admission made her smile which in turn made my being swell with pride and happiness with the knowledge that _I _had done that. It was then that she turned coy, immediately causing me to nearly lose control with lust for my sweet, beautiful and sinful mate.

"So you like it when I swear," she said and the corners of her seductively full, _red _lips – blood red as always – tugged up into a lustful but sinful smile. "Wow, who would've thought that a hundred year old vampire like yourself would like to hear their mate say the word _fuck_."

The only thing I could think was: _My lord, those words… and her voice… together they were a truly deadly combination._

I simply could not stop my reaction at what she said. She was just too much; to sexually… deliciously… beautiful when she swore.

I groaned, then growled before reaching out and tugging her toward me, pressing her against every inch of my body. I was so sexually charged – as was she – that I could not stop myself from doing the things that I did. I rubbed myself against her heat, against her sweet core, the smell of which had been compelling me and drawing me in toward her.

But her reaction… oh, her reaction was enough to make me take her right then and there.

My sweet, innocent vixen moaned and bucked her hips against mine, pushing me deeper toward her heat.

But then she wrenched herself from my arms – which made my monster internally roar though I managed to hold back all of my feelings on that matter. She was panting when she spoke, "You know… we _really_… need to… take care of… this… _situation_… soon."

Ah, so she was feeling the all-consuming fire too.

"I know, love," I said sweetly, softly, wanting to soothe her as best I could before we met my family. "I will make love to you as soon as you have met our family." It was then that I realized that I had just commanded her to do something, as if it were not open for discussion. I regretted it instantly and looked away from her, incredibly and wholly embarrassed when I continued, "if you're amenable with that, of course."

She must have known that I was embarrassed for she immediately rushed to reassure me. "Thank you, Edward and I am_ amenable _to that. But I do have a question…"

And then, she blushed. Oh, how I _loved_ it when she blushed! When her face turned scarlet… such a difference to her normal, fleshy skin colour.

But of course, my curiosity got a hold of me and compelled me to ask her. "What is it?" The blush of her skin on her lovely cheek was enticing me and so my hand came up to cup her face – of its own accord – and her heated skin left my fingers and the rest of my arm up to my shoulder tingling deliciously. "Why are you blushing?"

"Um," she hesitated, still perhaps too embarrassed to explain. But then she did. "Why is the need so great? I mean, why am I fighting the need to jump you?"

Oh dear _lord_, her words! They did more to me then she could ever and would ever know.

I growled, and from the sound of her moan she liked the sound of it. I knew that my eyes had gone pitch-black with need for her so she must also like that as well.

"Edward," she moaned, stepping forward into my arms. She was very welcome and I loved that she felt so at ease that she could do that without hassle. ""Please just answer the question," she panted and I knew that she was struggling with her need for me; such a thought very nearly made me smile.

But she was not the only one who was panting, something I realized when I answered her. "Because, love," I began, struggling terribly to simply answer her question. It did not help that she was whimpering at the feel of my need for her just as she was struggling in my arms as she warred the part of her that instinctually wanted to touch me, the being that her mind and soul and body had identified as her mate. "The need to mate, to possess and mark one's mate is primal. It is within that first mating that the pair become _true _mates. The need gets worse and worse until the pair actually feels physical pain. It is then that the animalistic side of a vampire comes out. For both, actually and so that is why newly matched mates tend to mate on meeting, the closer to the admission of claim, the gentler and better the experience is for both."

Just speaking of the act of making love made me want it to be happening… right now in this very moment.

She shuddered in my arms. "So… will you be… erect… and getting harder and harder until we make love?" For some reason, I was amused but I simply nodded in answer to her question. "But… but… won't it, I dunno… break off or something?"

Again, her innocence floored me and I could not help but laugh at her question. This made her giggle and I eventually answered her after calming down. "No, my love. It won't." I had been planning on stopping my answer there, but my mouth moved before my brain acknowledged my actions. "But it _will _get painful."

At the word painful, two things happened; Bella whimpered and my length twitched against her, knowing just how close it was to where it wanted to be right in this very second.

"Jesus," she whimpered as it continued to rhythmically pulse and twitch against her. "It's persistent, isn't it?"

It was odd, having a conversation about my erection. And I chuckled both at her question and at my thoughts… but I answered, of course, even when she moaned at my chuckle. "You could say that."

Gah! Just the need, the feeling of her against me… right where I wanted her… but to be separated by articles of clothing…

… It was madness!

The more we talked about such, the more desperate for each other we became.

"Yeah," she whined. "Well, I think we need to refrain from the touching. It only makes it worse, it seems."

That sentence cut me in half; on one hand, I knew that if we continued down this track I would end up simply taking her here amongst the trees – something that my monster wanted oh so dearly – but on the other hand, my monster wanted and needed to touch it's mate – our mate – at all times as a show of claim and possession.

Bella, my darling, sweet mate, was _mine_!

And from the looks of things, Bella was having a similar problem to mine.

Bella started to pull away from me, but my monster clung to her, only releasing her a few seconds ago.

Finally, Bella spoke. "Alright," she breathed deeply, trying to calm down. "Let's get in there-" she pointed toward the house "-and meet the family. Oh and I want you to meet my dad."

I looked at her, confused. _I already knew her father. _Despite this, I was smiling radiantly because… well, because my darling mate wanted me to meet her father! "I've already met him, my dear."

She blushed but I was at a loss to know what at. "Yeah, but not as my boyfriend you haven't."

My smile grew.

My darling mate wanted me to meet her father… though I had already met him, it would be completely different to meet him again… because I was her boyfriend, in socially acceptable terms.

My love for her grew again, something that I had thought was completely impossible.

But it happened as I simply looked at her, surely shocking her from my intensity.

It was then that a curious spark flashed across my mate's face, settling within her eyes. "Are all mates like you?" She asked, smiling but I was quite worried. She could mean anything; there were mates that were terrible, ignorant fools and there were mates that were everything I wanted to be and more for my darling; kind, compassionate, attentive.

She must have seen my worry because she said, "You're amazing Edward; you're loving, generous, sweet and caring and so fucking protective."

I groaned softly at her words – or rather, one word in particular – and for a moment I was sure she had heard it. But she ignored it if she had.

"And so much more," she said, reaching up to stroke my cheek. The warmness of her hand was heavenly and I could not help but lean into her fiery touch, purring happily. "But are any of them… I dunno… mean to their mates or uncaring or something?"

That one question was enough to break me from my blissful state and I inhaled deeply, pain crossing my features without it meaning to. "There are a few… that have been known to treat their mates terribly. They were incorrigible brutes – all of the male specimen – and they ignored their mates and didn't let them hunt. They weakened drastically until their mates eventually had to put a stop to their pain."

I watched as she shuddered and something about it just broke my heart. When she looked at me, she leaned into me and whispered, "What's wrong?"

I could not do anything but answer her truthfully. Mates were not able to lie to one another, a well-accepted concept.

I struggled to answer her question. "I-" I said, but I broke off, trying to think of a better way to convey what I wanted to say. A look of horror came across my face as I thought for just a single moment that perhaps, one day, I may become what those brutes were. It was my fear of hurting her that made me answer her, "I never wish to treat you like that."

She smiled reassuringly at me but it was her words that truly calmed me. "You won't, my love. You are the _perfect_ mate, Edward."

I smiled at her, albeit sadly. "You must tell me, stop me, if I ever do. I couldn't bear it if I ever hurt you." I brushed my lips against her fragile cheeks, tracing the line to her ear and then down her beautiful but fragile jaw. I repeated the cycle, revelling in the feeling and softness of her skin before she turned her head slightly, forcing me to press a kiss to her plump, delicious lips.

"I will," she said firmly. "But I know you won't. Now come on, let's go meet the family."

It was the perfect way to break the tension for we laughed, and I took her hand, leading her towards the house.

The thoughts of my family forced their way into my head again and I smiled to myself as I heard what they were thinking.

_Oh, here they are… oh she really is a beautiful darling girl. _Esme thought and my heart went out to her, full of thankfulness. Esme saw the smile and thought directly to me, _she's perfect for you, my sweet boy._

_Oh my god, there's Bella! _Alice thought excitedly, jumping on the spot. _But… what is she wearing? Oh well, at least we've stacked the cottage with clothes and shoes and accessories and make-up for her. She doesn't need to be wearing stuff like that any longer! She's got me now!_

I chuckled quietly to myself, resisting the urge to shake my head at Alice's hyper-as-usual thoughts. Though I disagreed about what she thought of Bella's clothing style and make-up… my love did not need that.

_Oh, I hope I can control myself, _Jasper thought worriedly. His thoughts were kind, full of a brotherly love for my mate and I could not be happier that the thought of what that my feel like for my sweet girl. _But it's ok. Alice assured me that everything would be fine… I hunted just a few hours ago… all should be fine…_

_He better give her choices, _Rosalie thought bitterly, in a foul mood. I knew that this first meeting with her was not going to be easy and it pained me to think that way. _Do you hear me, Edward? _

I sighed to myself, quickly moving on to Emmett's thoughts.

_Jesus, Eddie sure picked a winner! _He thought boisterously and I growled quietly so only he could hear it, menacingly. Bella was _mine_. Emmett seemed to know that I had growled to show my possessiveness over Bella. _Calm down, idiot! I _know _she's yours… but really, I can't help what I'm thinking!_

By then, we were just reaching the porch and as soon as we stopped in front of it, my darling's heart rate nearly tripled in speed and she was gasping, gulping in excessive amounts of air.

I panicked. Something was wrong with my love, but what was it?

"Love, what's wrong? Are you feeling ok? Can you breathe correctly? Bella, tell me what's wrong. Please."

"Are you sure I'm ready to meet your family?" She said, her voice squeaking through perhaps two octaves. But then she seemed to be unable to stop herself from speaking and so she continued. "What if they don't like me; I mean, I _am _human. Surely, in your world, that would mean that I'm nothing and most of your kind would want to kill me and drink my blood. Or, you know, what if-"

I had to cut her off there. She was being, quite frankly, ridiculous.

I put a hand against her mouth to stop her from speaking any further and was quite genuinely surprised when she did not fight it.

"I have a few things to say to that, my love." From the expression on her face, I could tell that she knew I was terribly displeased. She looked at me wantonly and it took all of what I had within me to stop from ripping her away from my home and dragging her off to the cottage that was awaiting us. "First of all, I _know _that you are ready to meet my family. They have wanted to meet you since I first realized you were my mate. Secondly, they will like you; no they will _love _you because you are the woman that I have waited for a century to meet. Thirdly, you are not _just _a human. Your humanity is one of the things that I love about you and though we need to discuss the prospect of your changing, I would like to hold it off for a little longer. Your blush, you heartbeat, your… everything that is your humanity is attractive and beautiful to me. And fourthly, I would have to be in ashes before any other vampire outside of my family touched you. You. Are. _Mine_."

I was simply stating facts. I loved her humanity, I loved everything about her and so would my family, for they already _did _love her and they hardly knew her. They only knew the things that I told them and the things that Alice saw, which was hardly enough.

In my anger, I had growled out those last three words that claimed her as mine, the irrational monster within me hoping that Jasper and Emmett had heard me… which was ludicrous, as they were perfectly happy in their mated situations.

But what surprised me was that my ire had caused my Bella to rub her thighs together and the smell of her arousal hit me like the wave of a powerful tsunami.

It was all I could do to not throw her over my shoulder and race with her to the cottage… once more, I forced myself to try to calm down. I rationalized with my monster that we would have her soon, but when the time came, we would be loving and gentle… everything that she deserved.

Bella seemed to know what I needed and so she said, "Yours love."

Those two simple words calmed me significantly, the muscles within my body losing their tension as I relaxed. And of course, the look that she gave me confirmed my suspicions; she believed me on most accounts… it was just the problem of the third point that seemed to catch her.

But that was alright; we would have eternity… I would surely be able to convince her of what I knew with time.

I smiled, feeling quite triumphant before leading her a little further toward the door. I could hear Esme as she flew down to the door and opened it for us, before we had even reached it, her excitement having taken over her.

"Ah, Edward," Esme said to me, smiling at the both of us welcomingly. I mentally thanked her though I knew she could not hear it, she could see it in my eyes for she confirmed so in her thoughts. "You've returned. Oh and this must be your beautiful Bella. Oh dear, it's a pleasure to meet you. Please come inside and meet the rest of the family… though I know you already know them."

Bella blushed as we walked on through, my mother absolutely beside herself with happiness. When my darling mother had stopped speaking, my sweet mate looked around the room, awe coveting her features.

I noticed that she paused, for just a small moment, on my piano and I smiled to myself.

Thank you, very much, Mrs Cullen," Bella said, smiling pleasantly and politely. I smiled to myself; this was a very nervous Bella, it had to be for she was not usually like this. "You have a beautiful home."

I smiled to myself, happy that she liked what she had seen so far.

Esme was off in her own, happy and joyous world. "Oh dear, just call me Esme." She said, eyeing the arm that I had wrapped around Bella's waist.

_Oh, it is so nice to see him so happy… _she thought to herself blissfully.

Bella nodded and swallowed, her nervousness coming to show, "Esme."

I did not wish for her to be so nervous and so I did what I could to calm her. I took advantage of the arm that I had wrapped around her, and began to rub small, slow and calming circles on her hip. She liked that very much, her heart rate and somewhat bated breath alerting me to that easily.

_It's alright, Edward dear. I can see that you need time alone with her, _Esme thought compassionately. "I'll leave Edward to give you a tour of the house," she said and Bella nodded. Esme looked at me quickly, thinking, _she is obviously very nervous Edward, as is understandable. When you first mate all you want is to be with your mate… I can understand that this is hard for her. Take care of her, son. _

I nodded at her, deciding not to speak. From the corner of my eye, I could see Bella watching and I knew from the curiosity in her eyes that she would want to know what that was about.

And I knew that she may not like what Esme was thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha… don't worry, cliffy will be resolved soon! PROMISE!<strong>

**Oh and just to let you know, next chapter of A Choice is really important and emotional. Seriously, it should be called something like… Emotions the Second… or actually, Emotions the First… because it's more emotional than the chapter called Emotions… :D**

**It's leading up to something pretty major. **

**:D**

**Goodbye... for now!**

**Please leave me some love… I love reviews.**

**Bexie25**


	7. Temptations and Distractions part 2

**Hello**

**I know, it's finally the next part of the chapter. Not as long as the first part, but I think it's good. **

**:D**

**Um, sorry it's taken me so long to get this out. I was focused on other fanfics and well, we all know that this one doesn't have a must-update-regularly vibe. I'll get better with that though. Promise.**

**Thanks to all of those who read the last chapter of A Choice and reviewed. I was happy to hear your thoughts and see where your mind was going on it. We cracked through two hundred reviews. I'm telling you, this story is fast becoming my second most reviewed story - and I could not be happier!**

**Please see the AN below, it's very important.**

**Read. Review. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>But then, Esme thought of something. "Edward, dear," she said, turning around to face us once again.<p>

I immediately looked up at her, smiling as she thought of momentarily – just as an errant thought – of how well Bella looked tucked into my side, or merely just standing beside me. And of course, how blindingly happy I was.

Part of me also made sure that I paid attention to my mate, as we were walking up the stairs at this precise moment. I relaxed when we stopped just a few steps away from the top of the flight.

Esme then continued with what she wanted to say, and I listened. "Would you please go and round your sisters and brothers up. I want them to meet Bella properly." She said, mentally adding, _it may seem silly, darling, but they are her siblings and she is part of this family. I can see that she is nervous. We must remedy that. She needs to feel comfortable here, with us._

"Of course, mum," I said, smiling internally as her thoughts froze for a moment at my casual use of the name. This was why I did not call her that very often; whenever one of us did, the reaction was always such a tremendous gift.

I was just about to go get them when a thought came to me, "where's Carlisle?"

Esme smiled apologetically, looking at my love in particular as she spoke. "I'm sorry to the both of you, but he's been asked to take a double shift at work. An important meeting came up that he just wasn't allowed to miss."

_He really did wish to be here, dear, _she thought to me and I nodded with my eyes. She relaxed, knowing that I was not angry but I would and could never be. My father, for all intents and purposes, was a good man and it was not his fault if he simply was not able to be here from time to time.

It was not his, nor any of our decisions to make.

"Ah," I sounded quickly, just to let her know that I accepted that before I turned and disappeared.

Though I was moving throughout the house, my mind remained upstairs with my mother and the woman that I loved. It was purely instinctual.

I watched through my mother's eyes as she leaned forward and kissed my darling on both of her cheeks. I watched, a brief smile on my face, as my love responded. I knew that it was a surprise. She had never felt or known the love of a mother, nor the extraordinary thing that it could be.

Esme's mind reflected on the silent pain in my love's eyes and, had I not known why it was there, I would have immediately panicked. As it so happened, I was already frowning.

_Go, _the monster whispered in my ear, taunting. _Go and be with her. She needs you, Edward, she needs _us_._

I ignored him, growling lowly at myself. I needed to be able to handle this, to tame the monster. I knew that he wanted to look after our darling mate, but the simple fact was that this happening that was occurring upstairs, was needed. It desperately needed to happen, a fact that could not be denied by any one person.

I left them to their own conversation as I wandered through the house, just a little aimlessly.

It was a few minutes later that I was shocked out of it, my heart, soul and mind having already been focused out of instinct on the happenings upstairs.

My love laughed; it had a bitter sound to it and I did not like that. Not when it came from such a loving and genuine person such as my darling. My dislike for this whole occurrence was again warring with the knowledge that my darling – and my mother, for that matter – needed this, and so I stayed where I was.

"She doesn't care about me," my sweet angel said and I frowned, my hands curling into wrought-iron fists.

It was just not right; it was not just at all. It was ridiculous that this had happened to my Bella and I wanted the death of her mother – as ghastly and terrible as that sounded – on my hands, imprinted on my brain.

My monster roared from his cage, shaking it with all his might and I closed my eyes, clenching them shut as I fought with him. As much as I wanted this, I could not have it. I would not be a killer, for if I was, I would be only as bad as my darling's mother and that simply would not do.

The monster roared once more and I growled at him, my nostrils flaring. He retreated, with a marked warning through the sound of his growl that he would be back, currently waiting in his cage to be unleashed; just as he knew he would be.

But when my mother – bless her – spoke, we both calmed completely, for we knew that our mother would take care of our darling as we looked for our siblings. And then, I was in my own mind, my monster having disappeared. Though I knew that he would be back if need be.

My siblings thought out to me, and I knew that there was no reason for me to look for them. They would be with us shortly, when the time was right. And so, I floated back up to the conversation that was still taking place. I had not missed any, for only a mere three seconds had passed since my mother had spoken.

I watched through my mother's mind as my mate pulled back to look at my mother, wiping at the tears that streaked down her cheeks. Her voice sounded so small, so unsure that it broke my heart – not to mention the words that she said. "You'd… you'd be my mother?"

Ah, it was painful! To hear the pain, the grief and the astounding _hope_ in her voice! To look at her and see her tears! To experience all of this and yet not be close enough at that moment to hold her.

_Edward, _Esme spoke to me through her thoughts and I breathed in deeply as I listened to her motherly, soothing voice. _Let us be for now, my dear boy. We need this time together. It is sad though, that your dear mate has experienced this… but don't fear; I will be the mother she needs. _

I smiled, the smile transforming into a beam as she spoke the words that my beautiful mate desperately needed to hear. "It would be my honour, Isabella."

Bella's restraint was unrestricted as she hugged my-_our_ mother with a fierce velocity. But her words, oh how they brought a smile to my face… and to Esme's. "Thank you… mum."

Her voice was unsure, testing boundaries but the relief that she, my mother and I felt was profound. My heart swelled as I thought to myself, _yes, this is what she needs. What we all need._

I could not contain myself as I flashed through the house and up the stairs.

To see the scene with my own to eyes only made me feel better, more relief… but there was panic too.

Esme gasped at my mate's words but looked at me, just a quick glance. _Wait just a moment, dear._

I nodded.

"It's quite alright, dear." My mother said and I knew now that this was the time for me to make my presence known.

"Bella?" I asked. Though I tried to remain calm, the sight of my world's emotional state and being made me more panicky than I thought I would be. I was at her side before she could respond, not a full second passing before she was in my arms and I calmed a little. I stroked her gorgeous, shining hair, murmuring in her ear to calm her. "It's alright, darling. Everything is fine; calm, my love… calm." It was a cycle as I murmured over and over sweet nothings; anything to calm her.

Suddenly, my darling stiffened and I knew that she knew that our family was behind us, watching, also having heard everything. As if the knowledge of their abilities was not enough, their sad, sympathetic thoughts proved it.

Bella flinched, ripping herself from my arms – making me internally mourn the loss of her – as she looked on to our family.

"Hi," she said simply, anger coming through in her eyes. I looked at my siblings, concerned with what they may be doing to anger her but all I could see was pity. And that made sense, for I knew myself that seeing pity in other's eyes was not something that any one person would want to see. "Please don't," she said, her voice fierce. "Please don't pity me. I got over it years ago. I don't need the pity and I don't want it."

_Wow, _Rosalie's mental voice said. _Impressive. A human who isn't afraid to stand up for herself. Fierce, too; I'm glad you didn't find a total push over Edward._

My eyes narrowed at that last comment, but I knew that that was just Rosalie's way of telling me she was happy for me. She would never – could never – say the words in their exact form, but I could tell that that was what she meant.

Emmett's mind seemed to be on the same wave length as his wife's. Only, he was a much more vocal person on his opinion. "Jeez, you're a feisty human," he said, a strange sort of awe or proudness in his voice. I wrapped my arms around Bella, feeling her touch calming me and her. He looked over Bella's head then, to me, simply saying, "Good one, Eddie."

"Do not call me Eddie," I snapped, growling at him, an involuntary reaction to the name. But it was my Bella's reaction that warmed my heart – it seemed that this was becoming a regular occurrence – for she giggled and I could not contain my smile. Bella sighed a happy sigh, settling into my arms.

"Sorry for the weird start," Bella said and I watched as her eyes swept over the family. Her eyes settled on Rosalie for a moment – who was looking away, her jealousy coming through as annoyance – before she simply looked away, as if she had not noticed.

"Well, it was certainly an… _emotional_… introduction," Jasper said uncomfortably, and I heard him reeling from the plethora of emotions that he'd just experienced through the others.

"I'm sorry, Jasper," Bella said, taking Jasper – if not everyone else bar me – by surprise. Jasper looked at her, confused for a moment and Bella, picking that up, immediately jumped into a quick explanation. "It would have been hard… to feel my outburst."

Jasper was perplexed, and he looked at Bella for a moment, his eyes reflecting his amazement, awe and perplexity. "Um," he said, still trying to figure out just what to say to my mate. He forced himself to shake out of it then, his head cocking to the side as he tried to figure my love out. "That's quite alright," he said finally. "Don't worry about it."

Bella nodded, looking around and I could tell that she was feeling a little uncomfortable under Jasper's heavy, calculating gaze.

Alice's thoughts rung through for just a second, before she pummeled forward, heading straight for my darling. Not a half-second later, she smacked into my Bella the force with which causing Bella to rock back on her heels, my body merely adjusting to the impact.

"What the fu-?" Bella said, cutting off as she looked down to Alice.

I growled protectively, my instincts – or rather, my monster who'd crept out of his cage when I wasn't looking - telling me to eradicate the threat at the same time that my more rational side recognized that this was my sister, who also had a mate and therefore I could not do any such thing.

"Alice?" Bella squeaked. Alice's head whipped around to look at my Bella from her shoulder wordlessly.

"Oh Bella," Alice said, smiling widely. She was jumping excitedly, making us all bop up and down. Her hands were on my darling's shoulder and I felt Bella's discomfort. "We're going to be the best of friends! I've seen it!"

Bella grunted in discomfort and I frowned slightly, holding back the groan. "I'm sure we will, but uh, could you pleaseletgoofme?"

Alice understood, mentally berating herself – which calmed me and my monster, knowing that she had come to her senses and was trying to not do it again – before letting her go.

Bella rolled her shoulders a few time to ease the discomfort before she settled back into me.

My monster was out now, however, and he was stiff, uptight and thoroughly protective. The growl that resonated through our chest was the growl that was reserved especially for our dear one, our mate. It was designed to calm her, or give her what she needed whilst it put all others on edge. It was simply one of warning to those around me.

"It's your growl, my love," I said to Bella, both of us knowing that I would explain later. "And now, would it be alright if we went to our cottage?"

I felt Bella's shock just a moment before she turned to me. Her surprise and confusion was paramount on her features as she said, "We have a cottage? To ourselves?"

I picked her up, our family bidding their goodbyes through thoughts as I ran us to our cottage. I nodded down at her and she merely looked at me, stunned, shocked, in her place in my arms.

Comprehension dawned on Bella's features just before she blushed, licking her lips in desire and I felt myself harden.

I slowed to a stop then, nearing our cottage, seeing it ahead.

And when we were in our room I would be able to hold her, naked… preferably… and trace every inch of her sure-to-be glorious skin… over and over again.

It was that thought that simply compelled me to ask the not needed question; not needed because I knew the answer just by looking at her.

"Are you ready, my love?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. Mentioning of his... *smiles wickedly* <em>thing<em>. **

**I need you to read this please:**

**There is a group that is out to get the fanfics we love dearly because of their content on this site. They are reporting and deleting fanfics that they deem inappropriate.**

**I just want to take this moment to tell you that I've backed up all these stories and am on the hunt to find a new site that may be my backup in case any of my stories are deleted for whatever reason.**

**I'll definitely still be uploading on here - no one will stop me unless I am banned from updating for however long.**

**Thank you and please review,**

**bexie25**


	8. The Mike Problem  Part 1

**Hello Everyone,**

**So, this chapter IS NOT going on directly from the last one. These are outtakes, they are jumpy, not linear stories like A Choice, if you get what I mean. _That _chapter will come when it's time.**

**Now, I thought this up… oh, just yesterday and it stuck with me. After all, we read it in Midnight Sun but that Edward wasn't confronted with the problem of mating urges such as this Edward…**

**And so, with that…**

**Bexie25 proudly presents:**

**The Mike Problem (part 1)**

**Read. Review. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A few weeks after first meeting my darling mate at school, I found myself in a difficult situation.<p>

Granted, I knew this day would undoubtedly come. My beautiful girl was, of course, immaculately beautiful… a fact that, unfortunately, did not go unseen by many boys in the school.

Michael Newton was just _one_ of those boys.

Of course, I had been monitoring all thoughts since my sweet girl's arrival. How could I not? If I were to want her in any way – which I did, irrevocably so – then I knew all other males would want her too. It was a fact that brought out a side of me that, if I were being honest, both thrilled me and terrified me to no end.

Vampires, when they mate and the connection is made, _must_ claim their mate. When they do, it releases feelings of possession like no other. Prior to that, of course, a mate would feel possessive of their other half, but only when they mated would they both feel complete completion and complete possessiveness. It was something that - if this situation and my feelings now were anything to go by - was going to absolutely, wholeheartedly... _difficult _to contain and manage.

And so, I found myself in a likely and unfortunately debacle.

The fool that was Michael Newton – generic, odious popular _child _that he was – had finally made up the courage to decide to ask my dear Bella on a date.

I was warring with myself.

Part of me knew that Bella would not say yes. She was our mate, my monster and I, and we knew that she felt some sort of attraction toward us. What type, we had no idea, but we would uncover it when it was time. The fact remained that my dear love was shy... and quite frankly, I was hesitant to approach it for the unlikely possibility that I may lose her if I pushed her. I was determined that Bella would have to show some sort of romantic attraction or the mating connection before I forced this part of me unto her. I was adamant about it.

Another part of me was worried. What if I was wrong? What if I had wasted my chance by not acting sooner, by not pursuing her sooner or by waiting? If she said yes to the disgusting little creature sorely named Michael Newton I would no doubt have to allow her to "go out" with him. After all, what would become of me if my darling was anything less than happy and satisfied… in all her endeavours. It would ruin me!

As would allowing her to go, but that was another matter; another matter entirely.

Lastly, that other part of me that was there solely from my monster; he was possessive. Just the thoughts that came from_ that_ child concerning _my_ Bella were enough to make him red with anger. He regularly growled, hissed and snarled at the things that he heard from the boy's thoughts and mouth... that was, when the child was particularly... _vocal_. And he did not like it; the boy thought of Bella in a crude way, none too pleasant. It was never something she deserved, to be seen as purely a sex object with two legs and two arms. And even those were not left alone in his insulting mental pursuits of her body. It was simply maddening!

So yes, I was quite anxious. I wanted it over with so I could know the outcome. If Newton stuck to his plan and asked her at the beginning of Biology after lunch, I would be there to hear it. If not, well, I would simply follow his mind, latch onto it and concentrate until I heard the result.

"Edward," Bella said and I looked up to see her making her way over to our table. Yes, I may be a little smug now – we have our own table. Bella does not share a table with anyone but _me_ at lunch.

"Bella," I said and I was enthralled when she immediately blushed, looking slightly down self-consciously. That always annoyed me, but I suppose it was just part of her character – and what her mother did and said to her all these years; she knew nothing of her own beauty.

_When she's mine_, and I had to contain myself from reacting terribly and extravagantly as I thought this, _she will definitely discover her own beauty. I will regularly show her to it._

"How are you?" Bella said softly, sitting down. I blinked out of habit and she smiled as she picked up on that. "Still keeping up with the charade, I see. You know, you don't have to hide from me."

_Oh, my love, _I thought painfully, my heart constricting. _I will never hide from you. I promise you that now._

I settled for something perhaps a little less… drastic. "Yes, I know," I smiled softly. "It's purely a habit, Bella. I promise you that is all."

Her smile widened. "I want to know more," she said casually but I could see her insecurities when she looked down at the table, as if finding it interesting. My inner monster craved to take her in my arms and make her feel just how I felt for her. It was an impossibility at this very moment, of course, but that did not lessen my desire to do so.

So, instead, I called for her attention. "Isabella?" I said and she instantly looked up, her overly expressive face – and eyes – revealing her surprise at my uncharacteristic use of her full name.

"Yes?" She asked a little hesitantly, her brow furrowing.

I smiled sweetly at her, hoping that she could see that I had meant no offense. "Do not be so afraid to ask me for more information. It is only understandable"- _not to mention_,_ desired_, I thought, but I could not find the gall to say those particular words- "for you to be anxious for more information about the unknown, Bella. Never doubt yourself based on pompous insecurities. Your questions are valid, and I loved answering them. You have no idea how good it is to be able to share this with someone other than my family, with an outsider…"

_With my mate, _I added silently, my heart aching to say the words. My mind knew, however, that I was not at liberty to force this all upon her. Her curiosity did not necessarily mean that she wanted any part of it… of _me_.

I shook my head to clear it of the negative thoughts. They were not what I needed in this moment, no, not at all. Shaking my head brought back to my attention where I was and more importantly, who I was with, in this moment and I fought with myself, wanting to focus on my darling.

The sweet angel that was my mate was watching me with a curious yet happy smile and I could see that my words seemed to affect her for good... at least for now.

"What?" I asked, smiling myself at my love's obvious and paramount happiness. I swear it was infectious.

She shook her head, blushing, a small smile playing on her lips and I watched her, in awe of just how adorable she was when embarrassed.

"Alright," I said, smiling wryly, "I shall take no notice of it… _this time_. Now, Bella, ask away."

She looked around from the corner of her eyes and I smiled at how… dare I say _protective _she seemed. I, um… wanted to know more about your… human life." She said out in a rush and I grinned.

"What about it?" I asked, happy that she wanted to know more about me. It could have been about anything, but I had only _half _expected a question about myself – however, Bella never ceased to surprise me.

"Well," she hesitated, blushing a furious red again. "I don't know… just more in general… about your life, interests, what you did in your spare time." Her eyes widened then and her next words were spoken _very _quickly. "Oh my god, I sound like some weird, obsessed person. I'm sorry, I just find it interesting and more than that, I want to really… _know _you."

Those words thrilled me to no end but it was just in that moment that Jessica Stanley – the annoying, brattish little girl that she was – came up to our table.

"Bella, hi," she said in her squeaky, over-excited, mousey voice. I looked away to hide my cringe at the sound.

Bella cleared her throat. "Hi, Jess…" she said, trailing off in question. I must admit that I wanted to know why she was here too, and so I reduced myself to hearing her thoughts, shuddering as I did so.

_I've got to get him alone and it's now or never… besides, I _bet _she forgot about the English essay due tomorrow. She can't be that perfect!_

I fought a growl; I knew my Bella had well and truly completed that assessment task – on the weekend, in fact.

Bella seemed to notice my ire and she smiled quickly at me – escaping the notice of Jessica – before looking up to a waiting Jessica who just so happened to be looking at me.

Bella cleared her throat again to get Jessica's attention and I sighed silently at the sound of her whiny, petulant thoughts. "Jess, what is it? Everything ok?"

I also knew that Bella did not like Jessica, so I knew she was just trying to get Jessica away from our table as fast as possible. It made me incredibly impatient, too, because Bella's polite nature sometimes made her hesitant to approach others… unless she was _quite _angry or confident. Against Jessica, she was reasonably confident so I did not know why she was acting like this today.

"Um, well, Bella," Jessica stammered and I bit the inside of my cheeks to keep from laughing at her attempt to slow down the conversation – all to stay here a little more so she could be close to me for a while. I nearly had to fight a growl, instead falling toward a shudder at the thought of being any closer to her than I was now.

"Yes?" Bella said, and I could hear some of that quick-witted, confident girl that was in her come out. I waited eagerly for her to shoot down Jessica, as terrible and inconceivable as that may seem.

Jessica smiled a fake smile and I saw Bella's eyes flash; if there was anything she did not like, it was a 'fake bimbo' as she classified it. I suppressed a smile, knowing that if Jessica did this much longer it would seriously raise my darling mate's ire.

"Listen, jess," Bella said and Jessica gulped. When Bella had first lost her temper in front of me, she'd told me that soon, people would hopefully learn that since she was the chief's daughter, she knew a thing or two. Also, she was someone who would not "take any shit" – her words, not mine – from anyone else. "Either you tell me what you have to say in ten seconds flat, or you go back to your own fucking table. I've had with you plastic bimbo bitches. Where's Lauren today, huh? Where's your leader?"

Jessica's eyes flashed with anger and I was glad that my growl was but a rumble of my chest. "She's sick, ok. Something like glang or whatever."

"Glangella fever?" Bella asked and I smiled, knowing that she knew what that was and what her ire combined with sarcasm and wit would do. "What? Did she kiss too many boys at a drinking party or something? Does she even remember how she got it?"

"Shut up, ok? OMG, why are you being such a… such a…" And, with that, Jessica huffed, stomped her foot like a petulant little four year old girl and left us alone.

Bella giggled and I chuckled at her, shaking my head. "Dear Lord, Bella. It's never a dry day around you, is it?"

Bella blushed at the compliment and I smiled at her, my hands – which were resting on my thighs – itching to touch her. Alas… I could not.

"Well, it was easy that time." She said, as if thinking about it for a moment. "She usually says a little less than that, but that's because Lauren jumps in and saves her." She sighed then and there was a moments silence before she said, "Anyway, so-"

Just then, the bell rang, signalling the beginning of Biology and I sighed as we got up and headed for our Biology class.

And when we arrived there, Michael Newton – I fought a growl – was standing there at our table; Bella's and my table.

If I ever survive this – or rather, if Mr Newton survives this – it shall surely be a miracle.

And so, I sat down at the desk along with Bella… and waited for Michael to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, I'm cruel… I'm sorry! I've done it again and put the chapter in two parts. I like to keep chapters short and simply and at this rate, this one was going to be ten chapters long… not a good idea.<strong>

**Well, Part 2 will be ready shortly… so don't worry, you won't have to wait _too _long. And the next actual chapter is ¾ finished, promise. I just need to fill in gaps and finish it which I'll do in the next week. :D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	9. The Mike Problem Part 2

**HELLO**

**Here's the second part of the Mike Problem. It's short, I know, but I think it was necessary to cut the chapter in half. :D**

**I hope you all liked the latest chapter of A Choice. It was as intense to read as it was to write, I assure you.**

**Please... read review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Obviously, the imbecile was thinking of the 'casual, overconfident' regime.<p>

Moving his head sharply to the side in one of those signature moves that that fourteen year old Justin Bieber did with his fringe and stuffing his hands in the front pockets of his jeans, Mr Newton slinked forward and actually _sat _on my love's desk.

Abruptly, I was furious… and hell, _possessive_.

I could see Bella glaring at him for a moment before she looked down at her hands, trying to calm herself so she could speak to him nicely. I personally did not see the point in doing so.

"Hey Bella," Michael said and I watched with a small grin of satisfaction as Bella shuddered under his gaze.

She cleared her throat, however, and, swallowing, looked up at him. "Yeah, Mike?"

"Whassup?" He asked, popping the 'p'. I moved my fist up to my mouth. The fool was making an idiot of himself.

Bella's shoulders started to shake with her own laughter… a fact that Newton noted.

_Oh fuck, _he growled to himself. _What does she fucking want? She's laughing at me. Great. Fuck my life._

He cleared his throat as well and said, finally getting the message that his suave act was not quite as suave as he thought it was. "Uh, Bella?"

Bella sighed and looked up at him. "What, Mike?"

He swallowed, "um… go out with me?"

She raised her eyebrow at him. "I'm sorry, I don't believe that was a question."

He smirked. "It's not. I'm telling you, Bella" – he leaned down so his face was inches away from hers, his breath permeating her face. I growled lowly, glaring at his disgusting form. What right did the boy have to do such a thing? You could not make someone accompany you on a date. If you asked and they said yes, it was a privilege to have dinner with a fine lady such as my dear Bella. "Go. Out. With. Me."

_That should get her going, _he thought smugly. _Chicks dig that shit._

Bella, however, did not. She looked him square in the eye, her eyes narrowing into slits. "No."

Michael blinked. He was not expecting her to say no, and most definitely not in the way she had – angry, furious even.

But, the imbecile gave it one last try with a smug, smug thought. _She's just playing hard to get._

And so, with that, he lifted his hand from his thigh and tucked a long tendril of Bella's chocolate hair behind her ear. She shuddered, and for a moment, I was worried that she would be sick she looked so green.

"Baby, you don't have to hide it," Mike whispered in a tone he thought was 'seductive'. "I know you want me… so come on… let's do this. Go out with me, Isa_bella_."

Bella was absolutely furious. She glared up at him for a moment before she simply said…

"I said no, _Mike_," Bella said and this one time, she was neither nice nor calm. Her voice was like that of a powerful, powerful goddess and I revelled in the beauty of her anger. Her face was flushed red, her eyes brimming with angry tears and I knew that if I knew her any less, I – and my monster – would have panicked at the sight.

Alas, I knew every little detail of my love's reactions – something that I had studied the past few weeks here in her presence – and so I knew that she was angry. If her face was flushed and she sounded angry when she spoke, the tears she produced were of that nature; unreservedly angry.

Her next small, curt sentence brought me out of my thoughts. "Just leave me the fuck alone."

I gasped almost silently, the sound of those dirty curses coming from her sweet lips doing something to my body. As Mike huffed and walked away – or rather, stalked – I smiled a small, satisfied smile to myself at the fact that my darling did not want or need the attention that Mike offered. In fact, it seemed that she felt the opposite; the attention seemed to bother her to no end and I nearly chuckled when I heard Mike's thoughts, but a part of me was also sad.

_Bet it's freakin' Cullen, _he thought and whilst a part of me was smug – for various reasons – another was sad. I looked out the window and sighed as I watched the rain.

_If only I knew, Michael_, I thought to myself. _For if I did, I would prove you right… or wrong._

Suddenly, though I knew one answer to this complication, I felt swamped with the need – frantic and unnerving as it was – to discover the answer to that sole question.

_Did _Isabella want me?

And it was a pity, for I simply could not answer. In that moment – unlike anything I ever felt – the silence of her mind was more a curse than a gift.

I vowed that one day, somehow… I would break through and receive the answers that my very existence depended on.

* * *

><p><strong>I need some suggestions for what you want as outtakes next... and please don't say the lemon. That'll come when I can finally get it out of this Edward... he's a little shy. :)<strong>

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	10. Phone Call

**SURPRISE!**

**Finally, someone gave me a good idea and it just stuck. It'll be in two or three parts… kind of… separated. Although, I have kind of, um... expanded on it... so yeah. This _part_ is something that actually happened between chapters 4 and 5. It's the call Edward takes from Carlisle concerning the Denali clan.**

**Anyways... I'm happy to give you this chapter. :)**

**Read, review, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Edward, Carlisle's going to call you. You're going to be taken out of class by Ms Cope. From what I can see, the call will take up the rest of the class period. <em>There was a brief pause after I heard Alice's words and I was just about to ask her a question, when she answered for me. _And before you ask, no, you and Bella won't feel any pain. You're close enough this time. And no, I won't tell you why Dad's calling._

I sighed, both from annoyance and relief. Not only would my love be alone for the rest of class, but I had no idea what Carlisle was calling for. I was a little worried, though, and I was sure understandably so. Alice surely knew, but was choosing to withhold the information… because I would tell Bella?

That immediately made my beast stir and I had to clench my fist atop my thigh. My eyes darted to Bella, wondering if there was something wrong with Charlie, perhaps. However, that could not be it because if it were, the _hospital _would call her, not Carlisle… unless he was warning me beforehand.

Yet again, I was puzzled; if something was wrong with Charlie, Alice would have seen it and would not have been able to hide it. Surely.

Once again, I was pulled into Alice's mind.

_Stop trying to figure it out, Edward. Nothing is wrong… well, nothing that can't be fixed. And besides, it's really no big deal. _

I growled under my breath and felt more than saw Bella move instinctively. I smiled to myself; it was as if Bella somehow knew that something was wrong, as if she felt it… knew it.

I liked that notion very much.

Sensing my mate's subconscious distress, I purred quietly to calm her. She visibly relaxed and shot me a small smile, and in that moment I very much wanted to kiss her.

Alas, I could not.

_The annoyance of lectures._

I ripped a piece of paper from my book, taking out a pen. I quickly wrote the message then pushed it over to Bella. She didn't notice it there, but after glancing downward, her brow puckered and I read the words I had written off her lips as she inaudibly spoke them to herself.

She glanced at me as she put it back on the table and swallowed as she took the pen. She furiously wrote onto the paper and shoved it back my way, though I knew her actions were hasty as a reflection of her panic.

I looked down and read the words.

_What? But… what about the pain? Alice saw it, right? She would tell you if there was any pain, right? And how long will it take? There's fifteen minutes left of class, so you won't be back, will you?_

I glanced at her and she was clamping her hands together, looking really nervous. I scanned the thoughts of those in the room and for anyone throughout the school, searching for Ms Cope's mind. I could hear her just turning down the hall that led to this classroom, and I used a fast paced human speed to write that last message to her.

_Everything will be fine. No pain, my sweet. And yes, Alice saw this. She already assured me we won't feel any discomfort. I will see you in the cafeteria. I love you, my Bella._

I pushed it over to her just as Ms Cope made it to the door. She knocked on it, and Mr Mason grunted, his thoughts showing his annoyance that his lecture had been interrupted. The class began to murmur, especially when their eyes darted in the direction of Bella and me.

Mr Mason huffed and turned to me, "Edward, there's a call for you at the office."

I nodded wordlessly, stood and gathered my things. I forced myself to not look at Bella, though I really wanted to. I walked to the front of the room and slipped through the class, leaving Ms Cope trailing behind. I wanted this over with; I wanted to know why Carlisle was calling and then be with my sweet love.

I waited at the office door and opened it for Ms Cope. She thanked me and walked to her dress, "Mr Cullen? Hi, it's Shelly Cope. Yes, here's Edward for you," she gushed before handing me the phone. I took it from her, grimacing at the weight and subject of her thoughts – me – as I lifted the phone to my ear.

I spoke quietly, urgently. "Carlisle? Is there something wrong?"

He sighed, "not really, Edward. I just wanted to tell you that the Denali clan have insisted that they come down for a visit. I spoke to them about you finding your mate and Tanya insists that she meet her."

I growled under my breath. "She wants to know if it is true, does she not?"

"Mm," Carlisle muttered. "It would seem that way. And since she's intermittently the leader of their clan on such formal matters, they have no choice."

I huffed a short, harsh laugh, understanding immediately what he had meant by that remark. Tanya was only ever the leader of her coven – only ever exercised that control – when it suited her.

I squeezed my eyes shut, reigning in my anger. "Of course."

For the next fifteen minutes, Carlisle and I spoke at length about why they were coming down and what the best course of action was. They obviously wished to meet my mate, but I needed time to prepare her – the last thing I wanted was for Bella to be under the wrong impression.

Carlisle and I said our goodbyes eight minutes after the lunch bell sounded. I smiled, thanked Ms Cope and walked out of the room. I rounded the corner only to be stopped by two girls that I did not want to see in this very moment.

Lauren and Jessica.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter should be along somewhat soon... either tomorrow or Thursday.<strong>

**Enjoy and please review!**

**bexie25**


	11. Lauren and Jessica

**Hello!**

**So I know this is terribly late and if you need to read the last one, go right ahead. I know I did! **

**Please know that a lot has happened since last time EITHER story was updated. **

**Firstly, A Choice and its outtakes now as a facebook page. The link is on my profile, but here it is for those lazy ones ;)**

facebook groups / 118639404965906 /

**Please come and join us for sneak peeks, updates on how the story is going, discussions, theories, and to share your thoughts! :) Everyone there has a lot of fun, I can assure you!**

**Also, I now have a fanfic facebook account. The name is Bexie Twenty-Five Fanfiction. Come and friend me!**

**I also have another group for the rest of my fanfics. Pretty much the same thing as for A Choice, but it's for all my stories :) Link: **facebook groups / 327932867322639 /

**Apart from that, I can only apologise that it's taken so long to update either story and reassure you that the next chapter of A Choice is coming soon. :) It's got nearly 4000 words at the moment, and you know the rule! ;)**

**See you down the bottom; read, review, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The first thing I noticed was the pair's attire. Jessica was dressed in a hot pink skirt that even by today's standards was considered far too short. With that, she had on a white cotton long-sleeve shirt which would have been ok had it not been for the fact that it showed much cleavage, was far too tight–perhaps a smaller size than what fitted her well–and the black bra she wore under it.<p>

Her friend, Lauren, was not much better. As the leader of the twosome, she was more popular and–from her thoughts–had been with more than her share of men. She was wearing much the same as Jessica, though the shirt was even smaller, showed far more cleavage – a feat one would think nearly impossible – and was quite see-through.

I could not imagine how they were allowed to wear what they were wearing to school. Yes, this school's standards were hardly high, but surely even the administrators here had limits!

I sighed to myself as they walked–or rather, _slinked_–toward me. I thought they had a problem with their hips they were moving so strangely, but then I picked up in their thoughts that this had been their plan… and then I realised what they were trying to do.

I almost laughed.

These two idiotic, _imbecilic_ teenage girls were trying to seduce me.

And what's worse, they thought they were succeeding.

_God, look at him, _Jessica thought. _After Lauren's through with him, I hope she gives me a go or two. _

I cringed as she then began to think of us together in bed. I tried to shake the images and in doing so, I landed in Lauren's thoughts.

_He's gotta be a great fuck. I mean, just look at his face. It would be a fucking sin for someone so fucking hot to be anything but extraordinary in bed. _

I smirked to myself quickly. Bella did think I was good in bed, so I supposed this blonde was correct.

_Ugh!_ Jessica shouted in her thoughts_. He's so fucking _sexy_. Look at that smirk… I wonder if he's thinking about doing me…_

I very nearly snorted.

"Hello, Edward," Lauren said in a tone she thought to be seductive. She sounded like the dying elk I had drunk from only a few days ago, though I neglected to tell her that. "Fancy seeing you here…"

_Come fucking hither, baby. I'll make you forget all about Frumpella._

My top lip pulled up against my teeth in a snarl and I glared at the clueless blonde. That seemed to stop her for a moment, and I registered the confusion in her muddled thoughts.

Jessica seemed absolutely fine.

_Maybe he doesn't like Lauren. Fuck yes! That means he can come be _my _fuck-buddy. _

She did not say any of this out loud, however. All she said was…

"…yeah."

_Fuck, I sound so stupid! Get out of your Edward-daze, you stupid bitch, and snag him before Lauren does! _Jessica reprimanded herself and I had to agree; she did sound quite stupid.

"Listen, ladies, I do not require your assistance in any way," I said, cutting to the chase before they could get any closer. If they touched me, Bella would lose it. "In fact, I wish for you to leave me alone so I can go and have lunch with my family and Bella."

Lauren snorted. "Bella? Who gives a fuck about Bella, Edward? Stay with us!" The last few words were spoken softly as she slithered even closer toward me; I stepped back, and she registered that, shocked and confused before anger set in.

_What the fuck? _No one _steps away from me. I always get what I want, and that does _not _exclude Edward Cullen. Bella has nothing on me._

I was about to tell her that Bella very much _did _have something on her–that there was no comparison between the two–when Jessica spoke. "Yeah, please," Jessica said, pouting. _Guys love it when girls pout and I know Edward does to. I've seen the way he looks at Bella when she does it. _

"I must go," I replied, locking my jaw. "My family and my _girlfriend _are waiting for me." I almost slipped and declared Bella to be my mate, but I held my tongue. They term would mean nothing to them. In fact, apparently in human terms the word "mate" meant "friend".

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

"Goodbye, ladies," I said and I turned on my heel before either could say a thing.

Sighing, I thought to myself, _well, crisis averted. Now, I have to tell Bella and then I can enjoy what remains of lunch with my mate._

A smile spread across my lips at the thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Not much to say here… please come to the facebook groups and join! You'll have fun.<strong>

**See you soon for A Choice!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


End file.
